The Irelanders
The Irelanders is a group of heroes of The Irelanders' Adventures Series made by Connor Lacey. Members * Connor Lacey * Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon and Bowtie * Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts * April O'Neil, Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Slash (TMNT), Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai, Shinigami, Alopex * Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa and Lyna * Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood * Agent J, Agent K * Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo * Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho * Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix * Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O * Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura * Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir, Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug/Queen Bee, Alya Césaire/Lady Wifi/Rena Rouge, Nino Lahiffe/The Bubbler/Carapace New Recruits in the Irelanders' Adventures Series * Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah Anne Marie Thompson, Zachary "Zac" Molloy, Kaz, Zain * Scamper and Brain (Igor) * Zhane * Karone * Melody, Tip and Dash * Mewtwo * Jiminy Cricket * The Good Fairy * Jack Skellington and Zero * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos (Sonic) and Chris Thorndyke * Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, and Yoshi * Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy (Pirate) and Skully * Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream and Botanica * Ten (Batman Beyond) * Aisling * Ryan Mitchell * Sari Sumdac * Bumblebee (Prime), Strongarm, Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise), Grimlock (RID 2015), Drift (Autobot), Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con), Slipstream, Jazz (Robots in Disguise), Windblade, Bulkhead (Transformers: Prime) and Ratchet (Prime) * Chief Charlie Burns, Chase (Rescue Bots), Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades (Rescue Bots), Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr (Rescue Bots), High Tide, Quickshadow, Doc Green and Frankie Green * Ronny Robinson and Sentinel Knight * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley's young counterparts from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, and Princess Harumi (Lloyd Garmadon's love interest) (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Crystal and Amber (from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * The Hex Girls (from Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost to Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Hiro * C-3PO and R2-D2 * Boba Fett and Darth Vader * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Tomax Oliver * Ninjor * Alpha 5 and Zordon * Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ping Pong (from Xiaolin Showdown) * Captain Conrad Zachary "Zak" Storm, Cece, Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Calabrass and The Chaos * Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter * Mushu and Cri-Kee * Samurai Jack and Ashi * Shenron * Ace (Justice League) * Koragg the Knight Wolf * Diabolico * Connor * Ritchie * Robo Knight * Elsa the Snow Queen * Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin and Asami Sato New Recruits in The Irelanders' Super Adventures Series * The Human Mane 5 * Discord * Sunset Shimmer * Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog Gallery Connor Lacey.jpg|Connor Lacey (Founder and leader) Connorpromo.png|Connor the streamlined engine (Mode of transport and Connor Lacey's good counterpart) Hiropromo.png|Hiro (Master of the Railway and 2nd mode of transport) Discord_ID_S5E22.png|Discord Sunset_Shimmer_ID_EGDS2.png|Sunset Shimmer